Creepshow (TV series)
| format = | based_on = | creator = | writer = | starring = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 6 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = | company = Monster Agency Productions Striker Entertainment Taurus Entertainment | network = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = | image_alt = | caption = | channel = | first_run = | released = October 2019 }} 'Creepshow' is an upcoming American horror anthology web television series scheduled to debut on Shudder in 2019. A continuation of the first two films in the Creepshow franchise, the series will feature six episodes with two horror stories per episode. On July 19, 2019, it was announced that the series will premiere on September 26, 2019. Premise The Creep tells audience members darkly grim horror stories from the pages of the ''Creepshow comic book. Production Development In July 2018, the Creepshow television series was announced, with Greg Nicotero listed as a producer and streaming service Shudder as the distributor. Adaptations On January 16, 2019, it was announced that one of the segments of the pilot episode will be based on Stephen King's short story, "Survivor Type" from his 1985 collection, Skeleton Crew. As with the feature films, the series will draw from short story fiction. Subsequently, the following were also announced as the basis for stories: *''Gray Matter'' by Stephen King *''By the Silver Water of Lake Champlain'' by Joe Hill *''The Companion'' by Joe R. Lansdale *''The House of the Head'' by Josh Malerman *''The Man in the Suitcase'' by Christopher Buehlman *''All Hallows Eve'' by Bruce Jones *''Times Is Tough in Musky Holler'' by John Skipp and Dori Miller Original stories announced include: *''Lydia Layne’s Better Half'' by John Harrison and Greg Nicotero *''Skincrawlers'' written by Paul Dini and Stephen Langford *''Night of the Paw'' by John Esposito *''Bad Wolf Down'' by Rob Schrab Casting In April 2019, cast members announced included Adrienne Barbeau, Giancarlo Esposito, and Tobin Bell. Subsequent announced cast members included David Arquette, Tricia Helfer, and Dana Gould. On June 20, 2019, Jeffrey Combs, Bruce Davison, DJ Qualls, Big Boi, and Kid Cudi were announced as additional cast members. Directors Unlike the film entries, the Creepshow series will feature several directors instead of one director. Announced segment directors include David Bruckner, Roxanne Benjamin, Rob Schrab, John Harrison, Greg Nicotero, and Tom Savini; the latter three having worked on the first two Creepshow features. Filming Principal photography for the series began in February 2019 in Atlanta, Georgia. Release The series is scheduled to premiere on Shudder September 26, 2019. Episodes |country=U.S.|episodes= | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 9F998A }} }} References External links * *Official Creepshow Store Category:2010s American horror television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Horror drama television series Category:Television programs based on works by Stephen King